Individuals and organizations have the ability to store and access vast quantities of data relating to, e.g., their activities, assets, finances, revenues, costs, net income, and real-time data such as stock market and commodities prices, weather, and news of competitors' activities, political, and other events. Organizing, correlating, and making sense of such vast amounts of stored and real-time data from disparate sources presents a formidable challenge to a user, e.g., a data consumer. A need therefore exists for a simple-to-use technology for interactively selecting and viewing such data.